Uses for social networks are expanding. Originally conceived as a method to make it easier to keep in touch with friends, social networks are now providing front end functionality for a variety of Internet capabilities, including news, ecommerce, messaging, classified advertisement, and other features. To that end, the easier it is for users to employ the features of social networks to solve problems specific to their needs, the more readily the users adopt these features. Therefore, improvements in the ease of use of social networking features are desirable.